Botanical classification: Anthurium andreanum. 
Variety denomination xe2x80x98Sunny Lovexe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Anthurium plant, botanically known as Anthurium andreanum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Sunny Lovexe2x80x99.
The new Anthurium is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Schipluiden, The Netherlands in 1999. The new Anthurium was discovered as a single plant within a population of plants of the Anthurium andreanum cultivar Orange Love, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,117.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by meristem culture in a laboratory in Belgium has shown that the unique features of this new Anthurium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The new Anthurium has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of the cultivar Sunny Love. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Sunny Lovexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and somewhat outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely clumping growth habit.
3. Durable dark green leaves.
4. Light orange red and green-colored spathes with yellow-colored spadices that are positioned above and beyond the foliage on strong and erect scapes.
5. Freely flowering habit.
6. Good inflorescence longevity.
Plants of the new Anthurium are most similar to plants of the parent, the cultivar Orange Love. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Schipluiden, The Netherlands, plants of the new Anthurium differed from plants of the cultivar Orange Love primarily in spathe color as plants of the new Anthurium have light orange red and green-colored spathes whereas plants of the cultivar Orange Love have solid orange-colored spathes.